SnK : Grimms - le premier voyage
by KalyGrimms
Summary: Savez vous qu'il ne faut en aucun cas lire des inscription bizarres dans un bouquin bizarre trouvé au fond d'une boutique bizarre? Ne tentez pas l'expérience, cela à bouleversé notre vie... L'histoire de deux filles projeté dans Shingeki no kyojin, aidé par une force mystérieuse, c'est le début d'une grande aventure..
1. Chapter 1

Voilà donc la première fanfic de la série de fanfic Grimms !

Ce n'est que le début, mais la suite arrive !

J'aimerais beaucoup avoir des avis, conseil et idées ;)

ps : Imi, manon, Anna (Biscotte et Anna sont la même presonne) et moi même sommes des personnes réelles, mais le monde de shingeki no kyojin appartien à Hajime Isayama bien sur !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le réveil sonne... j'ai paaaaaaaas enviiiiiie d'me l'verrrrrr...<p>

Deuxième réveil... déjà?! Si ça continue je vais encore être en retard... je me laisse tomber hors de mon lit, et une fois par terre me traîne en mode zombi jusqu'à l'interrupteur... Non! Lumière satanique! Je meurs... mes yeux... fin bref, réveil habituel quoi. Je vous passe les détails dans le genre "je mis une jupe à fleurs rose et pris un petit déjeuné équilibré etc..." et de toute façon jamais de ma vie je porterais une jupe à fleurs rose (sauf peut être quand j'étais petite, mais j'étais inconsciente à l'époque!).

Enfin bon, une fois prête (et en retard bien évidement) je me dépêche de rejoindre les autres à la gare, en préparant mon testament sur le chemin, en prévision de l'accueil de Manon et Imi... bien sûr une fois arrivée je me fais engueuler, et bien sûr j'arrive avant Anna: prévisible quoi.

Notre chère gentille Manon spam Anna avec des messages de menace de mort, le genre de trucs qui vous donne trop envie de vous dépêcher... ahhh... Manon et la délicatesse...

Lorsque notre petite Biscotte arrive, elle aussi se fait remonter les bretelles, et Imi insiste sur le fait qu'elle soit arrivée plus en retard que moi... Nan mais! Zut hein... c'est pas ma faute si j'arrive pas à me lever le matin aussi... (attend.. on est pas l'après midi là?!)

Après ça, on attend le train, on prend le train, et quand on descend enfin, je crois entendre quelques soupirs de soulagements. Pas étonnant, on a la musique à fond, on gueule comme pas possible et on chante comme des

casseroles...

Une fois dehors, j'essaye de me repérer pour les conduire à la boutique dont je leur ai parlé. Après quelques minutes de marche, on arrive devant une sorte de boutique que je qualifierai de... «fantôme» : les poutres en bois ne semblent pas très solides, la vitrine est couverte de poussière, des draps blanc recouvrent des meubles et des étagères, un vieux disque rayé repasse en boucle dans une machine qui doit dater du moyen âge, et il n'y a personne à l'intérieur, pourtant c'est bien ouvert... on aperçoit des sortes de caisses automatiques, mais il devrait pourtant y avoir quelqu'un dans cette boutique...

Les filles ne s'attardent pas sur ce détail, Anna ce rend compte qu'elle a oublié son porte monnaie, et Manon l'engueule, encore une fois: prévisible.

On traîne un peu dans cette fameuse boutique, puis Imi et Manon décident d'aller visiter les alentours, tandis que moi je vais tenir compagnie à Biscotte qui ne peut rien s'acheter. Elle tient un gros livre miteux dans les mains et le regarde comme un trésor, et moi je m'étale sur une chaise : j'en ai maaaaare d'être debout... et puis c'est drôle de voir Anna dans son délire avec ce livre. Elle se met a lire une page à voix haute dans une langue hyper bizarre...

-tu parles martien maintenant?

Je me moque avec un sourire, la tête qu'elle fait lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle a lu à voix haute me fait exploser de rire. Ça c'était prévisible, ce qui s'est passé ensuite, c'est la chose la moins prévisible qui aurait pu arriver dans ce genre de situation (mais dont vous vous vous doutez sûrement..).

La boutique ce met à trembler, les murs craquellent et se disloquent, puis le sol se dérobe sous nos pieds...


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà enfin le chapitre 2 ! Vraiment désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai du le refaire entièrement et j'ai eu quelques panes d'imagination...

Je voudrais faire un gros bizou à ma maman d'amour qui corrige tous mes textes 3

Voilaa j'espère que ça vous plaira, j'attends vos review avec impatience ;)

* * *

><p>La chute semble durer des heures, on se croirait dans Alice au pays des merveilles! Seuls les ténèbres nous entourent et bien que je sente la mains de Biscotte s'accrocher ferment à la mienne, je commence à fermer les yeux en me disant que c'est un rêve... jusqu'à ce qu'une fine couche d'eau me réveille comme une claque!<p>

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup dans un sursaut qui aurai sûrement pu nous ramener tout en haut, et après quelques instant me rend compte qu'on se trouve à présent dans une sorte de brume... ouuuu... des nuages?! On serait en train de tomber du ciel ! Et si c'était un rêve je me serai déjà réveillé... Mon dieu faite que l'atterrissage ne soit pas trop douloureux...

Lorsque nous passons se qui était bien une couche de nuage, le soleil nous ébloui, je referme les yeux et ne peux plus les rouvrir, impossible de voir où on va débarquer... Pour arranger le tout, une rafale de vent nous frappe de plein fouet et nous sépare pour nous envoyer valser chacune de notre coté, sans trop nous éloigner apparemment, car j'entends toujours les cris d'Anna très distinctement...

Je tente encore une fois d'ouvrir les yeux, mais le soleil et le vent se sont allié contre moi.. (les méchants...) j'aperçois tout de même vaguement les toits d'une ville un peu médiévale, et entend Biscotte qui se calme enfin.. elle a du ouvrir les yeux elle aussi, et voir que le paysage ne ressemblait pas vraiment à la réalité.. attend, c'est possible ça ?! Une sorte de rêve partagé... ?

Après un tas de réflexions intenses aux sujet des rêves bizarres et des délires de Biscotte, (sans parler des miens..) j'entrouvre une nouvelle fois les yeux en sentant la fraîcheur de l'ombre sur mon visage, mais n'ai pas le temps de voir ce qui m'entoure que je percute une sorte de muret en pierre pour tomber à nouveau, mais beaucoup moins longtemps cette fois !

Quelques roulé-boulé et j'atterris sur le dos, sans oublier de me cogner la tête, ça fait un mal de chien! Mais bizarrement je trouve que le choc est mince pour une chute aussi longue... quoique dans un rêve normalement, on a pas mal du tout ! (oui mes rêves de bisounours hein ! Chuuuut :3)

Quand j'ouvre les yeux je suis un peu sonnée, je me masse le crane à l'endroit ou je vais avoir droit à une jolie bosse et me lève en tanguant un peu... J'essaye de voir ce qui m'entoure en tentant de reprendre mes appuis, et finis par comprendre que je suis tombée dans ce qui ressemble à un petit puis a sec...

Une corde pend. Une fois remise, j'enlève mes chaussures que je prends du bout des doigts, m'empare de la corde et commence à monter. Lorsque j'ai presque atteins la surface c'est comme si mes oreilles avait décidé de se rallumer d'un coup et de chasser le bourdonnement qui m'entoure depuis la chute, j'entends alors des bruit de foule, de pas, de courses, des gens qui gueulent, énervés ou amusés, des animaux qui font de même, un panier qui tombe, les bruissements du linge qui sèche, des rires d'enfants, la roue d'une charrette qui écrase un caillou dans un bruit sec ; les bruits d'une ville de cette époque et de la vie qui l'anime, normal quoi. Normal, sauf que j'ai l'impression d'entendre un peu trop bien... bien sur, je sais que je fais pas mal attention aux détails, mais tout de même... je trouve tous ça un peu... bizarre...

Après une hésitation, je m'agrippe au rebord, et me hisse de manière à ne sortir que le haut de la tête, jute au niveau des yeux, et regarde autour de moi comme un rongeur qui a peur de se faire prendre. Je suis ébahie, et manque de retomber. C'est de plus en plus bizarre... Une sorte de place ou de carrefour désert, où du sol en terre poussiéreux sortent quelques dalles par endroits, se frayant un passage entre les mauvaises herbes qui encadrent le chemin, un petit arbre dont les jeunes branches ondules légèrement sous la brise les rayons du soleil couchant pour égayer le paysage, et de vieilles maisons abîmées et croulant sous le poids des âges faites de pierres et de briques, dont certaines de tailles ou de couleurs différentes, comme si on avait joué aux légos pour remplir l'espace des murs après avoir posé une structure en bois.. Je ne regarde pas plus haut que les fenêtres, escalade rapidement le muret, et me laisse tomber dos au puit, le regard dans le vide.

C'est bizarre. Tellement normal que c'en est bizarre me direz vous peut être... mais tout de même... enfin, que je m'explique : j'entends. J'entends tout, tout ces bruits comme s'ils étaient tout proche de mes oreilles, et pourtant se situaient à des kilomètres à la ronde, tout en étant à un endroits bien précis... mais il n'y a rien qui m'entoure... Rien, sauf les deux gamins qui me regardent en gloussant caché dans un coin, et qui ont du être les seuls a voir et croire qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui tombait du ciel, et qui pensent se foutre de ma gueule impunément...

je me lève alors, lentement, l'air désinvolte, toujours le regard dans le vide, puis d'un coup, je tourne la tête vers eux, avec un de mes plus beaux regard noir. Ils cessent leurs gloussements et se recroquevillent légèrement. Je laisse un sourire sadique se dessiner lentement sur mon visage tout en prenant mon temps pour me redresser et lorsque je me tourne vers eux et fait un pas en avant, je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'ils partent en courant.

-pffff encore plus froussards que je pensais...

Et je me rassois contre mon muret, replie mes jambes contre moi, et replonge dans mes réflexions.

Où en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui, j'entends... d'une façon très bizarre... c'est presque comme si je ressentais ce qui m'entoure par le son.. enfin pas que par le son.. je ressens aussi les choses comme si tous mes sens avait été poussé a leur maximum.. je vois tout les détails.. je veux dire, encore plus que d'habitude.. (et pourtant je bats déjà des records!) je sens la terre sous mes pieds nu, et discerne le moindre grain de poussière qui flotte dans l'air, je pourrais localiser...

Je sursaute en entendant quelqu'un tousser abondamment dans de grands bruissements d'eau. Mais c'est pas possible ! On peut pas penser tranquillement deux minutes sans être dérangé par personne ici ou quoi?! Raahhhh... m'énerve...

Je reste un instant sur place à ruminer des idées noires, et chercher toutes les façons imaginables de mettre fin à la vie de quelqu'un, en prenant en compte les différents rapports poids/taille possibles, puis, déconcentrée un instant, je me rends compte que je reconnais cette voix.. (ou plutôt ces étouffements) Je décide donc de me lever et d'aller voir. Plus par amusement que par vraie crainte, je m'approche furtivement, en restant collée à la maison que je contourne, et jette un œil discret pour voir d'où proviennent les bruits.

Comme je le pensais, c'est Anna. Vu comme elle est douée il fallait bien qu'elle se retrouve dans une rivière, et qu'après avoir avalé la tasse et galéré pour sortir, elle se retrouve à recracher toute l'eau qu'elle avait pu avaler... Je m'arrête alors un instant pour réfléchir : entre aider sa pauvre amie trempée qui se déchire les poumons à essayer d'en sortir le plus d'eau possible et qui va piquer une crise après avant de tomber raide morte et de nous emmener tous avec elle dans sa descente au enfers, OU ne pas aider sa pauvre amie trempée qu'essaye de survire et d'arriver en lui gueulant dessus pour se passer les nerfs sans aucune raison et lui faire faire une bonne crise cardiaque... l'enfer me tenterait bien mais bon... l'autre est plus rigolo.. (oui je suis sadiquuuueeeeeeuuuuuuu 3:3)

Je prends donc une inspiration, me tiens droite, attends qu'elle ait fini de s'étouffer, (oui bon, un minimum de savoir vivre s'il vous plait) et contourne la maison en exagérant bien tous mes mouvements et ma voix :

-ANNAAAAAAAA! MAIS QU'ES-CE QUE T'AS...

Je ne peux pas finir ma phrase. Un éclair traverse le ciel dans une explosion sourde, et un énorme tremblement secoue la terre. Je me retrouve projeté au sol, et sens ma nuque et mon dos sur le point de se briser. Je finis par relever la tête, me frotte les yeux, retrouvant mes forces je tente de me lever et croise le regard perdu d'Anna, dans ses yeux se lisent clairement : « peur », « incompréhension » et « doute ».

Mes yeux sont sûrement les reflets des siens, peut être un peu moins éxagéré, mais lorsque je relève légèrement la tête, ils s'agrandissent de terreur. Juste au dessus de sa tête, juste derrière elle, quelque chose qui me terrifie. Quelque chose énorme. Un mur, pas qu'un mur, un gigantesque et imposant mur grisâtre, surplombé par la tête dénudé de peau d'un titan.

Et d'un coup je comprends..


End file.
